Hylian Descendents II: Return of Koholint Island
by Tiggimus Oliverous Maximus
Summary: More of a spinoff than a sequel to 'Trio of Time'. Tiger takes the flight of his life as he, like his ancestor, ends up on Koholint. He meets Marin, and destiny takes over. Rated T for very frequent cursing & violence.
1. Prologue & Destiny Beckons Once More

**Prologue**

The Trio had returned home, and they began finding more information about them. Tracing their family history back a whole millenium, they finally find out their origins, after hours of all-nighters (and about a few thousand dollars granted to them by the government.) They found out that they were related to the holders of the Triforces back in the past, Tiger more closely related to Link, April to Zelda, and Mitchell to Ganondorf. Thankfully, for Mitchell's sake, his genetic code is non-dominant Ganondorf, which is why he isn't evil.

(You must be thinking, since when did Ganondorf have kids? Well, it was during a long night in Wind Waker times. He had a one night stand with some pirate lady, and they ended up having a few brewskis together. One thing led to another, censored due to content issues, and the lady got pregnant...you know what? It isn't really important how he had kids, he just did. LIVE WITH IT!)

Moving on...

It has been two months since Tiger, Mitchell, and April have returned from their brief visit in Hyrule. Although the Triforces have been combined into Tiger, the Trio still keep close tabs until graduation. Afterwards, Mitchell and April both move away from the small Oklahoma town of Ripley to the state's panhandle, where they attend a small college. Communication between the couple and Tiger grow thinner, until they hardly talk at all.

That summer, Tiger takes a roadtrip to the Atlantic Ocean in his banged up piece-of-crap truck. Wearing virtually the same outfit he wore when the Trio went back in time, he goes on a personal journey, a quest to find himself, if you will. Little does he know that he'll go head-long into another grand adventure that makes his previous one look like a trip to his grandmothers house...

**Chapter One: Destiny Beckons One More**

"Step right up folks, try to out-shoot the great Shooter Dick, and win a pair of tickets to anywhere in the world!" the carnival man said as many contestants failed to outshoot the other man. Shooter Dick was the best amateur archer in the world, and no one could beat him.

That was, until HE came to town...

It was a hot North Carolina summer day, and a carnival was taking place in a small town near the coast. There were rides everywhere, food stands galore. Kids tugged at their parents' sleeves and/or arms, teenagers rode the Tilt-a-Whirl until they puked their under-cooked chicken fritters and watered down sodas onto the ground. Lovers, yound and old, kissed and caressed each other on the Ferris wheel as the sun began to set in the sky. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening...at least, not yet...

Tiger walked through the crowds of people, looking to kill some time before heading south to Atlanta. Hell, he had nothing better to do, he had until September to get home. As he walked past the archery rip-off stand, he saw many people try to outshoot the Shooter, and each time failing before being insulted by the man on shift. Even women and children, especially the women and children, were being offended by the outrageous remarks the two jerks were saying.

'I guess I could have just a little fun...' Tiger thought to himself, grinning from ear to ear.

He pulled a fiver from his wallet, and flicked it in the man's face. He chose the shabbiest bow oout of the group, and the dullest arrow. The two men looked at each other and laughed, knowing this wasn't going to take long. Little did they know, Tiger had experience.

_While the Trio was still in Hyrule, Tiger was messing around with the bow, with great accuracy, I might add. Anywho, the guards came in and were amazed at his ability. After a few pointers, Tiger outshot even the most skilled archer of the Royal Guard. This happened right before the Trio left._

"Go ahead, pipsqueak, give it your best shot!" The human giant, Shooter Dick, said to Tiger.

Tiger gave the ooaf a cocky grin, and said, "No, you go first. If i split the arrow, I take only one ticket."

With a growl of anger, Dick pulled the arrow back, and with great skill and grace, hit a perfect bulls-eye, in the exact center of the target. With a great laugh of arrogance, he walked off, waiting for the young man to miss miserably, like so many had done before.

Thankfully, for this story's sake, destiny was plotting in Tiger's favor.

Tiger drew the arrow, and with even greater accuracy and power than Dick, split the arrow apart, and even impaled the bale of hay. The duo was stunned. The boy picked the worst bow and the worst arrow, and he still beat the greatest. Angry, they charged the boy, the carnival attendant drawing a big knife, Shooter Dick obviously thinking he could rip Tiger in half. The both of them had very evil intentions on their mind, no one double-crossed them, nobody.

"We'll make you pay for showing me up!" Shooter roared as Tiger just stood there.

Bad mistake...

Tiger kneed the big man in the gut, knocking the air out of him. As the attendant thrusted overhand at him, Tiger sidestepped and pulled his arm all the way around, making the attendant stab himself in the leg. He ran behind Shooter, who quickly regain his composure. He charged at Tiger once more, ready to pinch his head off and crap down his neck. Once more, Tiger got the best of him. In one swift movement, Tiger jumped off Shooters' knee as he took a step, jumped in the air, and gave him a roundhouse right to the temple. As Tiger landed perfectly, Shooter hit the ground unconscious, almost dead. The attendant sat still and silent, surprized that his main ingredient in his scam had been taken down by a runt.

He then looked up at Tiger, who stood above him, arms crossed, looking at him like a wolf looked at his prey. Tiger pulled down his prescription sunglasses, and looked him straight in the eye, his own eyes glowing red with anger, the Triforce of Power glowing underneath the black glove in his right hand.

"I would like to have my ticket, and my money back, sir." Tiger said in a calm, yet pissed off voice. The man did as instructed, and crawled away. Tiger walked away from him, went through the astonished crowd of at least two to three hundred people, made his way to his truck, and drove off to the airport at Raleigh. He had a one-way ticket to the Carribean.

Twelve fifteen in the morning, the seat nearest the emergency exit, over 20,000 feet up in the air, a moment in time that would live in imfamy...

Tiger sat in his seat, stewing in the anger that the ticket was for red-eye flight only. He kept the anger to himself, and contenued asking the stewardess for more Dr. Pepper. It seemed to be the only thing that relaxed his mind. The airlines' radio didn't seem to calm his nerves, the shows they presented sucked (except for MASH, which was one of his favorite shows), so he simply looked out the window at the black abyss below. Something wasn't right. After doing some quick calculations in his head, he realized he was in the exact middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

'WTF!' Tiger thought to himself. "We must have gotten lost, this can't possibly be correct.' He tried to flag down the stewardess to ask what was going on, if anything was going on.

That's when all hell broke loose...

The plane began to hit turbulence, and the captain reported that an emergency landing was about to take place. The plane began to speed up at around 14,000 feet. No one knew what was going on, except the turbines stopped. Tiger then felt a strange feeling of dread and doom. Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard from both sides of the huge 747 jet. All the engines blew out, sending the plane into a death dive towards the ocean. Windows shattered, and everything and everyone on the flight, which weren't but twenty passengers anyways, fell to the cockpit, which then broke off and collided with the fuel-tank. Needless to say, they suffered a horrible, and toasty, death one thousand feet in the sky. Also, needless to say, Tiger held on to his seat, which just so happened to be the front seat in the remaining part. Thank God for seatbelts...

Tiger clung tightly to an inflatable raft that happened to pass by. Right before he hit the water, he inflated the thing via the automatic string, unbuckled himself, and jumped in only one second before hitting the water. Had he had failed to do so, he would've died on impact. He looked on as the remains of the plane fell into the water, along with his clothes, his cell phone, snacks, boot-leg moonshine he picked up at the carnival, almost everything he had on him at the time, save his wallet and pocket knife. He laid back and closed his eyes, falling asleep under the nautical night sky as the full moon shone brightly upon him.

He drifted day and night for three days into the great depths of the Bermuda Triangle. Where he ended up and how he got there is still a mystery to all but God Almighty...


	2. Koholint Island Resurrected

**Chapter Two: Koholint Island Resurrected**

All that Tiger could remember of that fateful morning were bits and pieces about three seconds long. He couldn't hear anything, all he could see was sand and water, until he was rolled over by some humanoid figure. All he saw were two eyes, and he fell back into unconsciousness.

While unconscious, he had a dream, a strange dream the likes of which he had never had. In it, he heard a deep voice that made the shadows cringe and hide, that let the light shine brightly in the empty abyss. Tiger looked up, and saw an orb of light, radiating with holiness. Be it God, or something/someone else, nobody knows. It floated infront of Tiger's face, and spoke to him telepathically.

"Tiger, you are about to go on a sacred task." The orb said. "You have been chosen, as you generation's Hero, to restore order to your own world. The island in which your physical body is on at this particular moment was thought to be but a figment of the human imagination, but it actually exists! It appears once every hundred years, and you have stumbled upon it. Here, you must eliminate a very dangerous threat in able to spare your life..."

"...but let me warn you," the orb contenued, "the threat is not of flesh, nor of spirit. The threat lives within your won self..."

Tiger asked no questions, he just nodded. And with that, the light dissappeared, and everything grew blurry, then black...

"S, ke, up! Sir, u" said a strange voice as Tiger floated back into reality. "Sir, please wake up!"

Tiger looked around, and sat up in bed, startled at where he was at that time. It was a small cottage, simple, yet quaint. He looked towards the girl by his side, whom laid him back down. She stood no more than an inch-and-a-half higher than he, had on a beautiful dress, a flower in her hair, hair the color of the red rose, and eyes so soft, they seemed like they could put him in a trance for hours in an instant.

"You need not be alarmed." said the young woman. "I found you three days ago on the shoreline. You were severely dehydrated, and almost dead. That is when I brought you here, to my home."

"I...I appreciate it..." Tiger struggled to say, fatigue obviously keeping him from functioning properly. He looked in her eyes, and she in his. They fell silent, almost zoning out until they snap back to the real world.

"Oh," Marin sputtered, "p-p-please excuse me. Let me introduce myself. I am Marin, welcome to Koholint Island!"

Tiger nodded, knowing now what the light was talking about by the island. He smiled weakly and sat up in bed again. "I am Tiger, 'tis a pleasure..."

Marin softly pushed him back down. "Please try not to move, you are weary, and need rest..." She handed him a canteen of water, which he chugged down in no time. He handed it back to her, whom then placed it on the table by the bed. "Now, go ahead and rest, Tiger. I am sure you'll fall asleep in no time." And with that, she walked outside.

Tiger stayed up for a full ten minutes, trying to contemplate his situation. Finally, he decided to sleep on it, and closed his eyes slowly. No sooner did he close his eyes that the bottom fell out again. He heard Marin and a whole lot of the townsfolk scream in horror, as well as sounds of destruction radiating through the air. Tiger sighed, "Maybe I'm stricken with bad luck..." He stood up, and weakly staggered outside.

There, infront of his own two eyes, was a Moblin holding Marin hostage. "Here we go again..." Tiger said to himself, and he made a bee-line for the creature, the Triforce glowing brightly. He speared the monster, causing it to drop Marin, whom watched on in shock. Tiger somehow was rejuvinated by adrenaline, and he was kicking ass and taking names. He completely beat the hell out of that poor Moblin, while the others ran off. And with one death blow inflicted by its' own spear, the Moblin cried out one last time before dying. Tiger looked back at Marin, and collapsed to the ground.

Marin ran over and layed his head upon her lap. She looked down at him, and brushed her hand along his unconscious face. "Do not worry, Tiger, you'll be back in bed before you awaken." She, and the help of another local, carried Tiger back to the cottage, and back into bed. There he lay for the rest of the day into the next morning, Marin by his side and holding his hand, never letting go no matter what.

As Tiger woke again, he saw Marin asleep in a chair by his side, still holding his hand. he struggled to get up, and placed the blanket that was keeping him warm and put it around her. He grabbed his clothes (which were cleaned by the way after the last incident), and dress himself. He sat on a stool trying to tie his boots when Marin arose, looking at him again.

"You never seem to want to rest, Tiger." Marin said to him.

Tiger replied, "I can't sleep, except for being passed out, but that's another story." Tiger stood, and walked for the door.

"Tiger..." Marin softly said, causing Tiger to turn around. "...please be careful."

Tiger gave her a mischevious smile. "I'll try to do my best..." Thus, Tiger walked out the door to explore the island and, hopefully, find some answers to some of the questions plaguing him. He decided to begin his escapade out on the beach. After a few minutes of searching, he found the raft pulled up on the beach. He searched it, and found his wallet, watch, and even his truck keys. He smiled, and put all of them in their place, his keys he latched to the beltlopp directly right of his zipper, his watch on his right hand, and finally, his wallet in his back-left pocket.

While looking down, he saw a piece of driftwood float to his feet with an inscription, "July 14th, 1639". He looked up and around, and saw the shattered remains of an old merchant ship come to shore. By the smell of gun-powder residue on the wood, Tiger could tell what used to be the ship ended up being taken over by, then destroyed by either pirates, or a navy. "It couldn't have been pirates." Tiger said to himself, examining gun shots in another piece of driftwood. "It looks like this ship went into unfriendly waters..."

Tiger stopped himself right there. He looked up and saw the raft, with what little remained of the 747 plane he crashed with. "Could it be possible..." Tiger pondered, as he looked to the sky. It looked like a normal, sunny sky, with one exception: he could tell a greenish color was mixing with it, much like the colors on the surface of a bubble, or motor oil on water. He decided to walk back up to town, maybe he could find some information in the library.

As he made his way back into town, he began pondering the possibilites. Wormhole? No, not in space. Trans-dimensional rift? Nah, too obvious. Aliens? That when Tigered stopped in the middle of the path. "What the hell!" he said before continuing. He then remembered back before the crash, he could see a red light simular to the light that fateful night at the prom. His eyes flew wide open. "The Door of Time...Well I'll be a baboon's naked, blue ass." He said to himself right as he walked into town.

Marin was waiting for him. She stopped him dead in his tracks, and asked him, "Would you mind walking with me? I need the company." She seemed very friendly...almost too friendly. Tiger pondered to himself, 'Does she have a crush on me or something, or is she just like me, willing to give my own heart if someones is failing? What should I do...'. Knowing he couldn't refuse the company as well, he nodded to Marin, whom got a big smile upon her face.

So Tiger walked back to the beach, alongside Marin. They made small talk, compared likes, dislikes, you know, typical conversation. Tiger seemed to grow very fond of Marin right then and there, whereas Marin already was very fond of him. The two walked east along the coastline towards a secret place nobody knew of but Marin. As they approached it, Tiger almost gasped in awe. It was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. Clouds on the horizon with a big, red sun sinking below, seagulls flying off into the distance, and the water glistening as waves gently crashed onto shore.

Marin sat down on a log of palm tree, and patted on a spot right beside her. "Care to sit?"

Tiger nodded, and sat down beside her. They contenued to converse between each other as the sun sank into the western sky...


	3. A Nightmare's Curse

**Chapter Three: A Nightmare's Curse**

It had been ten days since Tiger washed ashore on Koholint Island, and they were the best ten days of his young life. Him and Marin were virtually inseperable. Being Marin's father, Tarin, had passed on from a horrific mushroom-experimentation accident three years earlier, Marin really appreciated the company. And Tiger, being stranded thousands of miles from his home, was relatively the same way. Although there were times when they had to be seperated, they pretty much never left the sight of each other.

The two not only grew as friends, but others commented that they were beginning to go much, much deeper. Some even as far away as the Animal Village were suspecting that they were a couple. The two laughed and shook it off, contenuing on with their business, going to the Animal Village to entertain the children while the adults were meeting daily, helping out with the item shop in Mabe Village, and picking mushrooms in the forest, just to name a few. However, little did they know, that they were swiftly falling for each other.

All they needed was the catalyst to set it off...

Marin woke up one starry night and sat up in bed. She looked over to the couch Tiger was sleeping on, just to discover that Tiger was missing. She wasn't scared, just curious, seeing as Tiger didn't leave his clothes being. She got out of bed, slipped out of her nightgown and into her regular clothes, and ran towards the first place she could think of, besides her secret spot: the 'crash sight', as Tiger called the place where he washed up on shore. She swiftly, yet silently, made her way to the site. There stood Tiger, sitting down on the raft, skipping stones into the ever-churning ocean. Marin came up behind him, and began to say something, until she heard Tiger talking to himself.

"I don't know why I haven't been able to sleep lately." He said to himself. "Maybe it could be that...no, it can't be, she deserves much more than me. I'm supposed to die alone and miserable, not drag someone down with me..."

Marin took a step forward, stepping on a twig. Tiger's ears snapped up, as best as his ears could, and he sighed, knowing she heard him, praying she didn't figure out whom he was talking about. "You should be in bed, Marin." Tiger said. He turned around, looking into her eyes. "Please go back to the village, I'll be back shortly."

Marin refused, and sat down beside him, laying her head upon his shoulder. The two idlely looked out into the starry horizon. They sat silent for almost twenty minutes before Marin stood up, grabbing Tiger's arm and tugging at it. Tiger then looked up at her, and stood up as well. It seemed like she, too, had something, or someone, on her mind. He looked to the horizon once more, and then into her eyes. "Marin, do-"

"Sshh" Marin calmly shushed, placing her finger on his lips. She gave him a warm smile the likes of which Tiger had never seen. She softly wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him close to her. Tiger hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, wondering what was going on, unaware of her feelings. She looked down at him, looking deep into his, and Tiger looking deep into hers. Udder silence followed briefly, before Tiger finally broke it. "Marin, I love..."

Cutting him off once again, Marin brushed her soft lips against his in a gentle, loving kiss. She broke it soon afterwards, blushing heavily, her face beet-red. She let go of him and began to turn away in embarassment, having caught the young man off guard. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to..."

Tiger then placed his hand in hers, which made Marin turn around. Tiger softly brushed the hair from her face, resting his hand upon her cheek. Marin's eyes began to fill with tears as the self-proclaimed hermit leaned up and returned the kiss with as much gentleness and love as the first one. That kiss, however, lasted a lot longer than the first. They embraced once more, hold each other tightly, never wanting to let go. They never groped each other, full-blown made out, or anything like that, they did the opposite, not wanting to ruin the moment they never thought would happen. The stars seemed to glisten a lot brighter, the moon shine bigger and brighter, and the wind carried a love song only those pure at heart could comprehend. It was a moment that words can never even begin to describe...

As morning broke, however, it was a completely different scene.

Marin awoke, realizing it was all a dream. Tears filled her eyes, her heart broken, wishing she wouldn't have woken up. Tiger walked into the cottage with some food he bought for breakfast. Seeing her in tears, he put the food down and sat down beside her.

"Marin" Tiger calmly asked her, "is something wrong?"

The young woman looked into Tiger's eyes, and ran out of the cottage. Tiger followed in hot persuit, calling her to calm down and tell him what was up. She led him to the Dream Shrine, and as Tiger walked in, Marin was already in the bed, almost asleep. Tiger knelt down beside her, having a bad vibe from the place, the Triforce glowing upon his hand. Marin looked groggily into his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips and she sell unconscious into a strange coma. Tiger shook her, trying to wake her up, but to no avail.

"The girl can not be awaken, Tiger..." said an old croan coming from the shadows. "Upon laying on the bed, she had placed upon herself, the Nightmare's Curse."

Tiger would like to have tackled the old witch as he shook her. "How do I lift it!"

The witch rapped his knuckles with her cane. "MIND YOUR MANNERS!" the croan shreiked, walking towards her caudron.

"Yes, ma'am." Tiger said, rubbing his hands, following her.

"Go to the top of Mount Tamaranch, and jump inside the shell of the Wind Fish." The witch instructed. "You will fight three nightmares, one of your past, one of yourself, and one of your biggest fear. Should you fail, you shall perish, and the girl will disappear into eternal slumber..." The witch laughed sadistically, and disappeared, along with her cauldron. However, she left a shield, a sword, and a crystal ball.

Tiger picked up the items, and walked to the door. Turning to face Marin, he sighed. A tear rolled down his cheek as he walked out the door, ready to face certain death for a girl he loves, yet hardly knows...


	4. The Nightmares of Mt Tamaranch

**Chapter Four: The Nightmares of Mt. Tamaranch**

It took Tiger until sunset to reach the top of Mount Tamaranch, along the way fighting Moblins, spider monsters, and Like-Likes, just to name a few. He began to make his way up the steps to the shell, when he was stopped by an owl. The owl had helped the decendant of Link (Link in Link's Awakening) as a puppet, more-or-less, of the Wind Fish. Now, the owl acted upon the thoughts of travelers whom needed assistance.

"K.C...K.C..." was all the owl said, then it flew away.

Tiger cocked his head to the side. "O...kay." He continued up and saw the Wind Fish's shell. It has a hole where one just above his height could enter. He crawled in, and fell for what seemed like forever. Long the way he saw horrors the likes of which can not be described, for time's sake. After the abysmal fall, he landed safely on the ground, seeing a room with four ways to go. An 'S' was in the middle, signifying the start position. Tiger aimplessly walked from room to room, seeing that they were all identical. Getting mad, he sprinted in random directions. Finding a door, he smirked. "Too easy..." He walked in, and there was a bright flash of light.

He was at the beginning...

Tiger kicked the wall. "How am I supposed to find my way out of here now!"

That's when he remembered what the owl had said outside.

_"K.C...K.C..."_

That replayed in his mind for minutes, until his eyes shot open. He punched the wall hard, surprisingly not injuring himself. "K.C.: the Konami Code! God forgive me, for I am an idiot!" He looked straight ahead (which was up), and side stepped into the rooms: Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. As he entered the final room, he saw the 'S' again, and was about to explode. Just then, the doors sealed shut, and the 'S' turned into a skull. Two amorbus blobs of black poured from the eye sockets, turning into a humanoid figure...Ganondorf. Instead this time, the form wasn't a huge monster, or a phantom, instead it was a splitting image of the King of Evil himself, except in monotone grays and blacks.

"My past..." Tiger said to himself as the first Nightmare came after him, knocking him back with a shoulder block. The Nightmare pinned him down, and held its' hand infront of Tiger's face, a purple orb of evil energy forming. The end seemed to be neigh for the young warrior already.

But they say big things often come from small packages...

The Triforce on Tiger's hand began glowing estatically, and a wave of light blew the nightmare back, weakening it substancially. Tiger then went on the offensive, hitting him with everything he had, from kicks to the genitals to kicks to the head, from palm strikes to the stomach to punches right in the mouth. As the Nightmare fell to the ground, Tiger pinned it down and held his hand infront of the demon's face, the light of a Light Arrow concentrating into an orb much like Ganondorf's.

"The tables have turned, bitch!" Tiger yelled.

With that, the Nightmare resumed its' amorbus form, and went to the center of the room, taking an all too familiar shape: 5'5", black hat, boots, jeans, black shirt, long hair...the monster had transformed into none other than: Tiger.

The clone swiftly atacked the already worn out Tiger, hitting him with everything he could throw at it. From kicks to powerbombs, slamming Tiger's head into the wall to beating him within an inch of his life, the clone was doing one hell of a job against the young man. When it really turned ugly was when the arms turned into blades. It held both of them at Tiger's throat, ready to send his head flying backwards in a spray of blood and spinal fluid. That's when Tiger remembered what the croan said.

_"...one of yourself,..."_

"One of myself...defeat myself!" Tiger exclamed, and he closed his eyes, visualizing the clone to back off. When he opened his eyes, the demon did just that. Tiger smirked, this was about to get interesting.

Tiger's thoughts went ballistic, causing damage to the sorry monster that would make any other mortal's mind go hay-wire. The clone turned into a pretzel, got ripped in half, went flying into walls seemingly at random, just to name a few. After several hard slams against the walls, ceiling, and floor, the clone gave its' last breath of life before turning back into the blob state it once was. It cowered in the corner, seemingly frightened of Tiger, and obviously weaker than before.

Things then turned for the worst.

"What now, punk!" Tiger said in a pissed-off/cocky manner. "What now! What's up! Here you are, keeping my friend from waking up, doing God knows what else to the island, and now you're trying to kill me! Aww-naw son, it's about to get ugly!"

While Tiger was getting psyched up to kill it with his sword, the blob turned into another clone, this one completely unexpected, and at the last minute. Not only did it surprise Tiger, it blew him away. A bright flash of light appeared, and he ended up on the beach, wind in his face, the spray of the water, everything was as it was. He walked around, looking at the horizon, everything seemed normal. He looked to the sky, however, and saw that the marbly green was nowhere to be found. This made him kinda suspicious, but he shrugged it off.

He looked behind him and saw Marin looking at him. They ran towards each other and embraced, holding each other close and tight. They spoke of nothing, just kept there. When she placed her hand upon his cheek, however, something didn't feel right. His Triforce glowed brightly, and Marin's eyes began to glow red. Tiger pushed away from her, and she looked at him in a pissed off manner.

"What's wrong, my dear?" the Marin said in a strange tone of voice.

"You ain't Marin..." Tiger replied, realizing it was all a dream.

"Of course it ain't, bitch!" The shadow roared as they were suddenly in the room. The blob knocked Tiger back, and injested him. The blackness inside began to eat at Tiger like an acid, but so slowly that it'd take thousands of years to digest him. Tiger creamed in pain and agony, the Triforce glowing brighter and brighter as the pain intensified. "Give it up! You can never defeat me! Soon your succubus of a girlfriend will be all mine!" The demon said, following it with an evil cackle.

Wrong move...

Tiger unsheathed the sword, and began ripping at the insides of the demon. Writhing in pain and screaming in agony, the monster spit him out, and slid aagainst the corner, black goo bleeding from the mighty wound in the middle of it. Tiger seized the opportunity and made a break for it. With one flud movement, Tiger not only perfected Link's spin attack, he also disected the monster, both halves of gelatinous, black goo fell to te floor, sizzled for a few seconds, and finally disappeared. Tiger fell to his knees. At last, the fight was over.

All of a sudden, the smoke formed into the same skull design on the floor, and went through Tiger's body, sucking almost all the energy from him. Tiger fell to the floor, and passed out...


	5. Two Hearts Reunited

**Chapter Five: Two Hearts Reunited**

The next thing Tiger could remember was being outside the Wind Fish's shell. He looked around, and stood up. The sword was gone, the shield, which he never even used, was missing as well. All that was left was the crystal ball. He looked deep within it, hoping to find some sort of special spell that could help him cure Marin, or even his future. Alas, it was the old croan again, but this time she wasn't as pissy, plus she had one more thing for Tiger to do.

"Well," the witch said, "it seems like you've proven yourself worthy of the girl you care for. I figured as much, lousy teenage hormones...Anyways, all you need to do is go to the Dream Shrine and administer the waking solution to her. It is in a bottle beside her bed."

"Well, that sounds easy enough." Tiger replied.

"One more thing, it can't be given directly. Only by another can it be taken from. That means, pour it in your hand and pour it into her mouth, somehting sanitary like that. By I already know what you're going to do, so why am I still talking? GO GET HER, BOY!"

And with that, the crystal ball shattered, and teleported Tiger right outside the Dream Shrine.

"Strange old woman..."

He walked inside, and saw Marin laying there, still as peaceful as ever. Tiger sat down beside her, and brushed the hair from her face. He grabbed the bottle from the intable nearby, and read the instructions, with here what the croan talked about in a nutshell. He opened the bottle, and thought of how to administer. He looked at the sleeping beauty infront of him, and smiled a little.

"Dammit, I wish I hadn't have been read those friggin' fairy tales in elementary..." He said to himself as he applied to solution to his lips. He leaned over to her and closed his eyes. 'God, please don't fail me now...' He thought to himself as his gently pressed his lips to hers. He only held the kiss for a second or two before breaking it, looking down at the young woman, praying this stuff worked, because if it didn't, the old croan will be picking broomstick out of her teeth for a few weeks.

To Tiger's surprise, Marin began to stir a little. Pretty soon, she opened her eyes and woke up. She looked around, wondering where she was. She then turned and saw Tiger there, and completely burst into tears without saying one word. Tiger leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"Tiger...Please forgive me..." Marin cried into his sleeve.

Tiger just smiled and held onto her tighter. "Don't worry Marin, I'm not mad at you...a little beat up, but otherwise not mad at you."

With that, they both walked into the night, to the cottage, and both fell to sleep. However, for the first time since he arrived, Tiger fell to sleep without struggle...

Marin awoke to find Tiger had gone already. It didn't surprise her, seeing as it was almost noon as it was. She got out of bed, got dressed, and went out to look for the young man. However, it proved to be a more difficult task than previously expected. She asked everyone, they had no idea where he went. She began to worry, before a child said that he saw Tiger walk down to the beach. Marin froze in her tracks, thinking, 'This can not be...can it?' She walked down the path to the beach, just in case her theory was right.

Making her was through the path and the sand, she came to the crash site. No raft, no Tiger. She sighed and closed her eyes, a tear streaming down. As she opened them again, she found a note from Tiger written in the sand. It read:

"Marin,

I am not here at the crash site. Go farther east to meet me.

...Yeah."

Marin took the advice and began to walk east, soon finding herself at her personal Secret place. She looked around and finally saw Tiger, his back turned to her, facing the ocean. He made not a move, made not a sound, made not a sense of acknowledgement for her existance. Marin became concerned, and began to walk forward. Before she could saw something, Tiger cut her off, almost exactly like he did in the dream.

"Marin, I though you'd still be asleep. Go back to the village, I'll be there shortly. He said to her.

Marin had other plans. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. Tiger then put his arms around her waist, and they both just held each other as the waves crashed onto the shore. They didn't move, didn't make a sound, just listened to nature and the sounds of each others' heart beats. It was like Heaven for the two, they never wanted to let go, it seemed like this was all that was to happen, anyways.

Never underestimate destiny though...

Marin let go slightly and looked deep into Tiger's eyes, and Tiger into hers. They gazed into the enigma of each other, becoming lost. Before they knew it, they were leaning closer and closer towards each other, their eyes closing slowly. Hearts racing, brains over-loading, time seemingly standing still for the two as they leaned into each other. It was like a scene from a move or fairy tale, except the knight in shining armor was just a jackass-in-a-tin-can. Their hands found each other's cheeks, their bodies pressing each other, until finally it happens...

...Their lips meet in a moment of true love igniting.

They stay there all day just holding each other talking, and the occasional kiss...just like Marin's dream. It was paradise, except for the part of it not being night, but hey, nothing works out perfectly. Anywho, as the sun began to set over the horizon, Tiger and Marin both stood as the shore, holding hands as the sun faded from view. They turned to each other, their lips soon finding each other oncemore. Afterwards, they barely moved away from one another.

"I love you..." Marin whispered into Tiger's ear.

"I love you too." Tiger replied.

They turned around, and went to the cottage, but instead of being in two seperate areas, they both slept in the same bed. Naturally, no hankie-pankie happened, they just threw off their shoes, cuddled in bed, and fell asleep in each others' arms...


	6. True Love: Deny it, Or Embrace It? & End

**Chapter Six: The Farewell: Deny Love, or Embrace It?**

It had been a month passing since Tiger arrived, and the couple went around the island like there wasn't a care in the world. Everyone expected it since the day Tiger's sorry carcass washed up on their island, so it wasn't a surprise what had unfolded. They days became redundant, finally, but it didn't seem to bother the two. As long as they were together,nothing could go wrong.

Or at least, they thought...

Tiger and Marin awoke one morning to a huge roaring outside. They quickly ran out to see what it was, and saw it was the Wind Fish, returning to Koholint Island in which it swore never to return to. Everyone flocked around to see the great Wind Fish, but it came back for only one person. That's right: Tiger.

"May the one known as 'Tiger' step forth!" the Wind Fish commanded.

Tiger stepped forth. "I am he."

"Tiger, I am honored to meet the descendant of the Hero of Time, Link of Hyrule. I can sense within you a heart full of life, passion, and benevolence. You seemed to have brought life back into the life of a young woman, and with that feat alone I can see you truly are worthy of carrying the Triforces given to you by your friends. Sadly, you have overstayed your welcome, despite your victory over the Nightmare Demon. Truly, you are the most respected man in the past, and in your time.

"Nevertheless, I am commanding you to make a choice, since you obviously can never return if you do leave. The ultimatum is as follows: You can either give up your one, true love and fight for your world, or continue to live here with your beautiful lover. The choice, now, is up to you..."

Tiger thought long and hard about it, Marin's eyes looking fearfully into his, wondering what his decision would be. If he left, Marin would practically kill herself, it had been so long a wait before Tiger, and who knows what would happen if he ended up staying. Meanwhile, Tiger was struggling with the same problem. He looked up to the Wind Fish, ready to make his decision.

"What is it you wish, young one?" The Wind Fish bellowed. Tiger sent a visual of what he wanted telepathically to the Wind Fish. It kept silent for a long time, which made everyone nervous for the longest time. Five minutes passed, ten minutes, up to fifteen minutes passed by, still no answer. This made everyone severely worried. Would Tiger get flamed down like a dog? Would his wish even come true? Was Tony Danza straight or gay? Except for the last one, all the questions were about to be answered. A bright flash of light covered Tiger and Marin, and everything turned pitch black...

"Six units...ma stat...on...cle...heartbeat stabilized." same a strange voice from the darkness as Tiger regained consciousness. Tiger struggled to open his eyes, but when he finally did, all he could see us unadulterated blur. He closed them again, but immediately felt them reopen by what sounded like a female doctor.

"Tiger," said the doctor, "where are you at right now?"

Tiger replied in a very groggy tone of voice, "Well, despite my vision being completely obscured, I'm either in Hell frozen over, or in the emergency room..."

"Close, you're in I.C.U. Some hurricane spotters saw you in an inflatable raft while checking some malfunctioning time instruments. They mentioned something about time speeding up? Anyways, they picked you up on the otherwise routine flight. It's truly a blessing that you're still alive after spending two days at sea, and a week in a catatonic state."

Tiger's vision cleared in an instant, he sat up in bed, despite all the needles, tubes, wires, and sensors in and on him, and looked at the doctor. "Where's Marin!"

"Marin?" the doctor asked with a very confused look on her face. "My first name is Marin, but it seems you're a little bit delusional..."

Tiger sighed, seeing the doctor was in no way, shape, or form the one whom he had spent time with on Koholint Island...but did he really go there, or was it all in his head? He laid back down, and closed his eyes, one single tear rolling down his face, seeing that, once again, he's left all alone after a huge adventure in another far-away place.

"Well, I guess it's true what that say..." Tiger said to himself as the doctor left the room, "...some things just never will change."

**Epilogue**

Upon leaving the hospital in North Carolina three days after waking up from what appeared to be a week-long coma, Tiger immediately drove back to Oklahoma to reflect on what he had been through. When he told Mitchell, a member of what was the Trio of Time, Mitchell told him that he must have been dreaming, because he had been picked up five miles from the crash site when the Coast Guard finally got to him. The plane had crashed nearly fifty miles off shore, but because a hurricane was barreling through, they had to wait until conditions calmed before going out. With that piece of information, Tiger ended up disappearing for about a month, where in which no one saw him during that period, in that time or in Hyrule.

When he came out of hiatus, it was obvious he was in a better state of mind than he was upon return, although the pain obviously remained. Many people speculated about why he was so hurt. But no one knew what was going on with him, not even his closest of friends and family.

Tiger contenued on with his duties of his generation's Hero, but when the smoke cleared and the sun began to set, Tiger always watched it go down, occasionally shedding a tear, but otherwise coming to terms with what had happened.

As far as the plane crash, the black box was never recovered. And the fact that Tiger spent so much time in Koholint within roughly one week: it may have some connection with the time intruments speeding up. Tiger didn't do any research on it, lest he open old wounds.

No one knows exactly what happened to make the plane crash, but what is known is that according to spotters, something that looked like a flying whale and an owl was seen in the eye of the hurricane directly above the crash site in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle...

**Sidenotes:**

Yeah, you thought you had the story figured out...THREW A CURVE AT YOU, DIDN'T I!

Forgive my abuse of the caps...

Anywho, this is only the second of a three part series. This one was longer than the first, _The Hero of Time_, but a whole lot less action packed. In my opinion, it was more of a deeper look of the main character, Tiger, from the mental and emotional stand points. Of course, I had to throw in the sad ending, but otherwise it's the same strange crap-style of writing from the last story.

By the way, in case you didn't read my first story (in which you'd better have), the characters of Mitchell and April are loosely based off of two of my friends of the same name. The character of Tiger is loosely based off of...me. It isn't a direct cut-and-pase copy of me, just a rough interpretation (this is what you get when you're bored one night, write a fanfic with yourself in it, and decide out of the blue to make a sequel to it.)

Otherwise all specific towns, people, etc. portrayed in this fanfic that describes in any way/shape/form a real town, person, etc. is strictly coincidental and unintentional.

Time for copyright stuff (joy...):

All Legend of Zelda characters are copyrighted by Nintendo.

The Konami Code is copyrighted (?) and used by Konami.

If you wish to use this fanfic on your website, give credit where credit is due, make no changes to the story (even spelling and grammatical that I may have missed) except with my consent.

By the way, the final installment should be finished by All Hollow's Eve (Halloween for the rest of y'all),

**The End**


End file.
